1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for a more efficient waste heat recovery system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and system for a more efficient and dynamic waste heat recovery system in an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
With global energy prices increasing, the cost of operating an automobile for transportation also increases. The cost of operating an automobile may be affected by its weight and also fuel consumption efficiencies. However, traditional automobiles may be overweight and do not fully and efficiently utilize the fuel consumed by the automobile. For example, waste heat in the form of vapor stream may be generated during the consumption of fuel by a motor. Conventional methods and systems have attempted to generate energy from the vapor stream. However such methods and systems may not fully capture the energy potential of the vapor stream where the vapor stream is at certain conditions such as a low velocity. Furthermore, such methods and systems may generate too much energy, requiring that the energy be dissipated by other means, such as through a resistor. This can be problematic with either too little energy being generated or too much energy being generated.
Thus, there is a need for a method and system for a more efficient and dynamic waste heat recovery system in an automobile.